<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高银】狐婿 by lbgen1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715369">【高银】狐婿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1'>lbgen1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【高银】狐婿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1</p><p>——不是还有他吗。</p><p>——可是他……能算是高杉家的人吗？</p><p>——这种时候不是正合适吗！别糊涂，有高杉家血统的，就是高杉家的人。</p><p>高杉听到敲门声，缓缓睁开眼睛，扭头冷声：</p><p>“进。”</p><p>他的声音很低沉，眉眼锐利而英俊，眼睛是很深很冷的浓重墨绿，抬眼望过来的时候看不到底，就是皮肤有点过分的苍白，惨淡没有血色的皮肤上浮动着浅浅的青筋，手腕的骨架很好看，但是同时又很瘦，皮肤下清晰的勾勒出骨骼的脉络。</p><p>他看起来还很年轻，不到二十岁，身上套着一袭黑色的浴衣和服，显得锋芒外露，却又命不久矣。</p><p>“时间到了。”进屋的佣人恭敬地低着头，“他们来了。”</p><p>高杉站起身，手背捂着口鼻掩饰地咳嗽了两声，抬手合上面前的书，站起身：</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>他的一袭和服在西洋的宅子里或多或少有点违和，所幸过来迎他的人也都是和服正装，不过是清一色的白，带着金红相间勾勒着的狐狸面具，在站在左边的高杉家主紧张的目光下，低头恭敬的对高杉一礼。</p><p>高杉面前的人仿佛还只是一个少年，身量很小，也没有在意他惨败的脸色，而是抬起双手，恭恭敬敬的敬上一个托盘。</p><p>“准王夫大人，还请允许我们失礼。”</p><p>高杉低头看了看托盘里仿佛赤金的镯子，玩味的抬起手指摸了摸那冰凉的触感，收回手，点点头，礼貌不带感情的笑了笑：“请。”</p><p>走过来的应该是另一个十几岁身形的少女，也带着严严实实的白色面具，抬手拿起镯子，然后单膝跪下，把赤金色的镯子在高杉的脚踝上合拢。</p><p>高杉的骨架不小，但是身形很消瘦，镯子在脚踝和脚腕之间留下空隙，高杉感到冰冷的金属质感和皮肤相贴，没有动，让对方帮他另外一只脚也带上了镯子。</p><p>然后是手镯，赤金的头冠，最后是一道白色的绸子，少女从后面踮起脚尖，从前面遮住高杉的眼睛，丝绸冰凉的触感摩擦过他的皮肤，来回交叠，然后在脑后系牢。</p><p>在视野被遮挡前的那一刻，高杉清楚的看到了被他称为父亲那个男人眼底松了一口气的释然。</p><p>高杉眼前一片漆黑，感到有人扶住了他的胳膊。</p><p>他隐隐约约听到狐族的来人和他的父亲似乎又交谈了两句，扶着他胳膊的人带着他缓缓向前走去，似乎上了一辆车，然后车门关闭，一切就与世隔绝了。</p><p>——狐族要求我们提供一个祭品，说是去做他们的王夫。</p><p>——狐族势力庞大，王夫听起来好听，但是据说正主压根没有认可这个事情，去了不是送死，就是当个玩物，你懂了吗！</p><p>——没事，他好歹脸还能看，虽然身体不行，想来对方不会太在意。</p><p>——总算也在死前有点用处。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>一路上难得高杉的心悸没有发作。</p><p>他被蒙着眼睛安稳坐在车里，一时不查竟然也睡了过去，再睁开眼的时候车已经停了下来，他正在犹豫，车门就被打开了，一只手伸过来，搭住了他的胳膊。</p><p>那不是一个少女的手，而是一只成年男人的手，而且体温很高，热度透过单薄的和服传到高杉温凉的皮肤上。</p><p>高杉跟着对方下车，一边数着步子数，一边小心翼翼的向前走去。</p><p>他走的很稳，头抬起来对着前方，只不过眼睛被白色的绸子层层包裹，显得有点不本意的茫然。</p><p>带他的人停住脚步，高杉也跟着停住脚步。</p><p>周围响起了狐族语言歌谣似的吟唱，高杉微微垂眸等待着，感到周围的人一拉他，就跟着转过身，然后对方抬起手，把一杯酒递到他的手里。</p><p>高杉犹豫了一下，接过酒，回忆之前看到的说法，抬起手，和对面的人双臂交错，把酒杯贴到嘴边。</p><p>酒杯当中的液体散发着一种甜腻的异香，一瞬间太过浓烈的让人有点反胃，但是再仔细闻又有点微妙的上瘾，喝到嘴里的时候没有酒液的辛辣，而只是一种淡淡的香气，有一点点粘稠，顺着喉咙滑下去。</p><p>周围传来欢庆的声音。</p><p>高杉感到心跳开始加快，呼吸急促起来，他微微皱了皱眉头，按下身体的症状，把酒杯转回身放在面前的台子上。</p><p>“礼成。”他听到身边的人终于开口了，是个带着点慵懒的成熟的男人的声音，“洞房吧。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>高杉坐在床上，有点僵硬的感到面前的人抬手解开了他眼睛上的绸带，一圈圈的松下来，然后放到了一边。</p><p>高杉眨了眨眼睛，很快适应了面前有点幽暗的灯光，看着面前银发的青年男人。</p><p>面前青年的长相与其说是狐族的俊美，不如说太过嚣张，银色的卷发，暗红色的双眸带着点调笑的审视，皮肤倒是很白，身上银色的和服边缘露出一道窄窄的正红内襟，赤着白皙的双脚踩在银色毛皮的地毯上，自上而下的打量着高杉。</p><p>“你就是送过来我的夫婿？”银时似笑非笑的说，“看起来不太禁折腾。”</p><p>“你大概也知道事情原委。”高杉看到银时的表情，知道对方和自己想象中的不太一样，顿了顿，开门见山的说，“如果可能，我希望我们能够相安无事。”</p><p>“相安无事？”银时轻笑了一声，眼尾挑起一抹红色，低头凑近，和高杉吐息相交，带出来点之前那种酒液的芬芳，“你是不是误会了什么，高杉晋助，他们把你送来给我，自然是有所目的的。”</p><p>“目的？”高杉挑眉，抬头和银时对视。</p><p>“你猜？”银时笑了起来，带着一分魅惑，更多的却是随意的挑衅，“也不用猜吧？这里既然是洞房，目的自然就是做洞房的那种事情了。”</p><p>“你……”高杉有点愠怒。</p><p>“我叫坂田银时。”银时直率的回答，“别说，你开始看着别扭，现在这么看倒是别有一番感觉。”</p><p>高杉皮肤是冷色的苍白，皱眉的时候很冷，锋利、禁欲、却又带着点因病的弱势，看的人心痒。</p><p>“听说这件事情是你的手下人自作主张。”高杉说。</p><p>“不代表着我必须要拒绝。”银时轻笑一声。</p><p>他抬手随手脱掉外面白色的外杉，只留下里面正红色的柔软内衬，侧身拉着高杉倒向床上，抬头和他接吻，有点长的犬齿尖锐的摩擦过他的舌尖。</p><p>高杉猛然用力，一侧身挣脱了银时的禁锢，翻身坐了起来，站起身后退了一步，冷漠的和坐在床上衣襟敞开的银时相对。</p><p>“那你恐怕要失望了。”</p><p>“因为？”银时舔舔嘴唇，笑着问。</p><p>“我不行。”高杉冷静的说，仿佛他说的是一件再正常不过的事实，“这具身体你大概也能看出来不算好，可能不能在床上满足你了。”</p><p>银时眨眨眼，看了高杉片刻，然后哈哈哈的笑了起来。</p><p>他前仰后合的片刻，抬起头，然后重新站起身，抬手随意一掀，衣服随着他往前走完全滑落在地上。银时就这么走过来，他比高杉高小半个头，低头和他对视，然后暧昧的舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“放心吧，狐族治这个。和我在一起，没有不行的说法。”</p><p>银时说着，抬起双手环住高杉的腰，重新探身，一边试图亲他，一边抬手去松他和服的带子。</p><p>高杉这回有点急促的后退一步，低声：“你——”</p><p>“叫我银时。”银时低声说，抬眼看着他，笑了笑，“这不是已经有点反应了吗？”</p><p>高杉也有点混乱。纵然他再沉稳，也不过刚刚成年，还被这么直接一路送到了传说中狐妖的地域，冷漠的神情或多或少有点色厉内荏。</p><p>“你敢——”</p><p>“想治好你的病吗？”银时却突然说。</p><p>高杉的动作一顿，目光锐利的看向银时。</p><p>银时看他停止了抗拒，抬起手，一边慢条斯理的扯了他和服的带子，一边探头亲了亲他的唇角然后贴着高杉的身体下滑跪下，抬头暧昧的眯眼笑了一下：</p><p>“听话，我就能帮你。”</p><p>他顿了顿，又有所指的补充。</p><p>“也让你舒服。”</p><p>高杉低头和银时对视。他病态苍白的脸上燃起一层潮红，给英俊的五官覆盖上一层色彩，蹙眉有点忍耐的样子带着拒绝，却又让人无法自控地兴奋。</p><p>银时埋头下去。</p><p>高杉手猛地抬起来，最后手指埋在银时的头发中来回漫无目的的抓了两下，最后还是没有再用力拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>高杉睁开眼睛的时候银时已经醒了。</p><p>他似乎心情不错，正趴在床的另一侧，抱着枕头看手机，听到高杉的动静扭身坐起来，被子滑下来，露出上身白皙的皮肤和上面斑驳的痕迹。</p><p>高杉……高杉实在不知道该说什么。</p><p>他沉默了片刻，银时也许是终于发了好心，抬手从柜子旁边抓起一瓶水扔给他，开口：“润润嗓子？”</p><p>高杉的嗓子的确干的厉害，他沉默的看了眼喝了一半的瓶装水，打开喝了两口，递回给了银时。</p><p>白天的天光中看去，这个房间里现代化的痕迹其实比他想象的多得多，更别提银时的手机还是上个月的新款。</p><p>抬头，角落里有音响组合和游戏主机。</p><p>低头，地面上散落着昨天晚上用掉东西的包装。</p><p>高杉的头脑有点混乱，脸倒是先红了，银时撑头有点看热闹的看着他的动作，高杉感觉出他眼神里的意思，愠怒的抬头瞪了过去，然后冷冷开口问出他最关心的那个问题：</p><p>“你说治好我的病，什么意思？”</p><p>“啊，这个啊。”银时兴趣缺缺的垂下眼，“你不觉得感觉好点了吗？”</p><p>高杉一愣，才发现自己的确没有早上经常有的心悸和气喘，体温也正常了很多。</p><p>“就是这样啦。”银时看高杉一脸不接受的样子，啧了一声，翻身坐起来，“你们家的血脉还是有点特殊的。你以为狐族是接受病秧子搞慈善的吗？你就是积蓄的力量太大承担不住，身体才在逐渐崩坏的，现在和我的力量中和，很快就能好起来的。”</p><p>“然后呢？”高杉敏锐的问。</p><p>“然后？”银时反问，然后了然的笑了起来，翻身坐起来，大大方方的站起身走向旁边的桌子，“然后自然是快乐的生活在一起啊。放心吧，这是一种中和抑制作用，不是吸干你。”</p><p>他抬手给手机充上电，两条修长的白皙长腿在天光中分外的刺眼，扭头看了高杉一眼，突然嗤笑了一声。</p><p>“还是说你已经被吸干了？那可不行。”</p><p>银时放下手机走回床旁边，翻身膝行了两步趴了过来，没有骨头一样挂在高杉的肩头，懒懒在他的耳边笑了一声。</p><p>“昨天晚上顾及你第一次，身体又不好。现在看来气色还不错，我们就继续吧，高杉君。”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>因为各种原因，高杉从房间里出来的时候已经是第二天的黄昏了。</p><p>他呼吸到新鲜空气，抬头看向周围，一时间有点恍惚。</p><p>周围自然风光独好，但是的确和他想象的狐妖盘踞的深山老林有所不同。面前电动车从干净的石板路上行驶过去，银时从他身后抱着手走出来，也伸了个懒腰，贴了过来。</p><p>“很惊讶？”</p><p>高杉现在一被他靠近就头皮发麻，但是又不好躲，只能僵着身子站在那里，感到银时靠上来，淡淡的应了一声：</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>银时轻声笑了起来，热气在高杉耳边扫过，才后退一步，抬手勾了勾高杉的手：“给你看个好玩的。”</p><p>高杉来之前听说银时是所谓九尾狐的身份，而之前兴奋到了极点的时候银时也的确把尾巴放出来过，毛茸茸比他人还要大的一蓬，尾巴根在那种时候敏感的厉害——</p><p>高杉嘴角抽了抽，把自己的思路拉了回来，看了看四周。</p><p>无论怎么看，银时住的都只是好一点的别墅，和九尾狐王这种古老的称呼有着很大的区别。</p><p>而且——</p><p>他嘴角抽了抽。</p><p>“你说的好玩的是这个？”</p><p>银时懒洋洋的点头：“你把它修好了，就能玩了。”</p><p>高杉：……</p><p>高杉忍着要揍人的冲动，低头去检查面前的小型无人机。他对于这种东西不熟悉，但是经常搞电子设备，弄了两下，也就或多或少弄明白了原理。</p><p>“再把软件也更新一下。”银时翻身坐在旁边的栏杆上，继续畅想了下去，“我们这里其实一直挺缺编程人才的，高杉君你上学估计也不忙——”</p><p>高杉猛地抬头。</p><p>银时眨眨眼，无辜的看着他。</p><p>“你说的上学。”高杉和他鬼混了两天，也算是了解了银时的脾气，直接提醒他，要求对方解释。</p><p>“嗯，你既然已经入赘这里了，出去有点困难，但是网课还是可以的。”银时说，“狐族在那边还是有点面子，能选择的课程有限，但是计算机人工智能啊什么的完全可以线上。”</p><p>高杉的目光变得有点复杂，没有立刻回答，低头又摆弄了两下面前的无人机，然后才低声：</p><p>“……这也是你的人自作主张？”</p><p>“自然。”银时说的理所当然，“我可不管这么多闲事。”</p><p>高杉有点无语，抬眼瞟了银时一眼，总觉得他说的是实话，不过还是姑且真诚的道了声谢：</p><p>“多谢。”</p><p>毕竟现在的情况，比他当时所知道、所想象的，要好得多。</p><p>“这么轻易原谅他们不好吧？”银时看着高杉，眯眼笑了起来，“你以为高杉家是为什么不得不要往这里送一个祭品？你以为他们所知道的、你所知道的，都是谁安排的？你以为我们两个的情况这么合拍是一个意外，你来到这里是一个意外？”</p><p>他的话里带着嘲讽，但是在他随意的话语里，高杉仿佛复盘了整个过程。</p><p>是了，家族的生意出现问题，然后在各种丑闻里被越卷越深。突然出现的狐族的交易要求，各种耸人听闻的说法，还有最后他这个私生子理所当然的被牺牲——</p><p>高杉的动作逐渐慢下来，抬头看了银时片刻，然后同样有点嘲讽的勾勾唇，却没有追问之前发生的事情，也没有追问狐族内部到底发生了什么，银时又为什么似乎对这件对自己有好处的事情多有抗拒：</p><p>“你似乎很坚持这件事和你无关。”</p><p>“的确和我无关哦。”银时眯眼笑笑，“无论你的生活是变坏了、还是变好了，都和我无关。”</p><p>高杉挑挑眉。</p><p>他抬起手，手指掠过银时的脸颊，银时偏头和他对视了片刻，然后笑起来，偏头轻轻的亲了亲他的指尖，低声：“回答？嗯？”</p><p>“不过在床上爽到哭出来的，的确是你。”高杉收回手，重新低头调整起手头的东西，“你这里的电脑呢？”</p><p>银时一愣，然后哈哈哈的笑了一声，毫不介意的耸耸肩：“床上不哭什么时候哭，伤心的时候吗？不过高杉君你还真是闷骚啊，不知道谁第一天和我说他不行——”</p><p>“电、脑。”高杉冷漠。</p><p>银时心情不错的找来了笔记本，高杉把无人机接到电脑上调试了一下，代码运行的很快，银时看了一会就没了兴趣，在高杉旁边的沙发上抱着腿窝成一团，拿着手机刷了起来。</p><p>高杉感到银时的体温热烘烘的，很快缓缓倒下来完全靠在他的身上，银时头上不知道什么时候冒出来的耳朵在他的脸上仿佛吸引注意力一样的扫来扫去，高杉被银色的毛毛挠的打了一个喷嚏，银时嫌弃的缩回去，看向高杉：</p><p>“……啊，真脏。”</p><p>高杉被他气的额头冒出一个青筋，也不知道银时这个理论上来说的老古董是怎么这么幼稚的，抬手把电脑的连接断开，开口：</p><p>“差不多了。”</p><p>“可以玩了吗？”银时说。</p><p>“你想拿这个干什么？”高杉问。</p><p>“我们狐族有一种特殊的求爱仪式，其中有一个环节就是要摘到山上云中最高树冠上一种叫做奈落纱的花做礼物，”银时吊儿郎当的说，“我就想看看能不能用无人机实现，另外如果可以的话就在上面设个结界，免得有人作弊，结果试了一次还没有到那里，就被鸟啄了。”</p><p>高杉：……</p><p>他拿着手里的无人机，有一种槽点太多无从吐起的无力感。</p><p>“如果你不说的话，没有人会想着用无人机做这种事情的。”高杉最后还是尝试了一下。</p><p>“为什么不行？”银时奇怪的看着他，“你也太小看现在的年轻人了。他们都已经算出来了奈落纱看似随机的开放其实是有分布规律的，为什么不能用无人机去摘？”</p><p>高杉被噎了一下，冷静道：“狐族其实很闲？”</p><p>“把其实两个字去掉就对了。”银时哈哈哈的笑起来，重新顶着两只耳朵蹭过来，用毛绒绒扫了扫高杉的下巴，仿佛有点戏谑的看着他的表情，“说起来，你对我的耳朵和尾巴似乎都没有那么大的反应，不可爱吗？”</p><p>高杉看着面前的好大一坨，冷漠：“可爱是你需要追求的吗？”</p><p>银时笑了起来，然后重新站起身体，在高杉身边坐下：“我之后把我掉的毛找出来，让他们给你也做对耳朵和尾巴。”</p><p>“不需要谢谢。”高杉面无表情的拒绝。</p><p>“可是我觉得可爱。”银时偏头，看了眼高杉嫌弃的表情，了然的眨眨眼，“啊，算了，那就用那些毛做点用的？也是，高杉君资本其实很不错，再提高点技术用点道具一定——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠地把无人机拍在银时的脸上，站起身往外走去。</p><p>走了两步，他终究还是有点介意的停下脚步，扭头看向银时：</p><p>“……我技术真的很不好？”</p><p>银时爬在沙发上捶着垫子哈哈哈哈的笑了起来。</p><p>高杉愤怒的快步走回去，抬手去撸他的耳朵。</p><p>银时被一碰耳朵根身子就有点软，抬手笑着拽住高杉的手，重新把他拉到沙发上，抬手去拽他的腰带，一边不在意的说：</p><p>“这种事情都是越练越好的，加油哦高杉君——”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>高杉的身体的确在一天天的好转，不过之前的亏空不能很快补回来，还是时不时咳嗽，走路容易累，白天的时候容易犯困。</p><p>银时似乎每天没有什么太多的事情，就是喜欢缠着他，高杉用电脑看书的时候就在旁边玩手机，高杉睡着了就在外面窝着，有时候高杉迷迷糊糊的在中间醒来，能够感觉到银时的尾巴弹出来，毛绒绒软乎乎的，暖融融的包裹着自己的身体。</p><p>除此之外，高杉也开始到外面开始有计划的锻炼。他逐渐发现银时在这里的地位似乎的确是不同的——事实上，几乎没有其他狐族的人会主动和银时说话，而银时似乎也对此不怎么在意，不去主动的交流。</p><p>高杉记在心里，但是没有说什么。</p><p>他开始只能走，后来步伐逐渐快了起来，能够慢慢的跑了。</p><p>银时在旁边不紧不慢的跟着，还在旁边开口煞风景的评价：“高杉君，你与其在这里这么用功，不如去和我睡一觉，立竿见影。”</p><p>高杉翻了个白眼，专心跑步，懒得理他。</p><p>“为什么要限制每天做的时间和时长呢？”银时转了个身开始倒着跑，在高杉面前循循善诱，“这种事情都是人类的坚持，在狐族也完全不会存在起不来或者体虚的局面——”</p><p>高杉被他晃悠的头晕，感到有点喘不上气了，就停下脚步。</p><p>他们两个在一条河边，高杉在河边坐下，喘息了片刻，抬脚脱下鞋，把脚放进水里，感到水流流过他的脚掌。</p><p>他能够无比清晰的感觉到自己的血液在血管里跳动，撞着那层柔软的血管壁，带着热度、带着生命的活力。</p><p>银时和高杉并肩坐下，扭头看了眼高杉的表情，眯眼笑了笑，没再说话，扭头抬头看着天空。</p><p>高杉习惯了他的目光在自己身上，这时候反而忍不住去看银时，看他的侧脸——银时眯着眼睛，看着天空的时候带着点微妙的怀念。</p><p>高杉突然有点奇怪的不爽或者说是不安，低声道：</p><p>“银时？”</p><p>“嗯？”银时扭回头，勾唇一笑。</p><p>高杉探身，脚还放下水里，侧着身和银时接吻。</p><p>银时一愣，然后抬起手，手指微微拢着高杉的头发，张开嘴，和他亲密的贴合、交换着气息。他的脚不自觉地擦过高杉的脚掌，裸露的皮肤在清凉的河水当中相互摩擦，高杉突然有了种冲动，一个翻身，把银时压在身下，低头看着他。</p><p>他的双腿分开跪在银时的腿两侧，银时的腿还在河水里，有点局促的抬脚微微击打了一下水流。</p><p>高杉低头，和银时的双眸对视，过了片刻，却只是问：</p><p>“把我带过来，真的不是你的决定，而是有人自作主张？”</p><p>银时一愣，然后笑了起来，摸了摸高杉的下巴：“还以为你变主动了，原来是想煞风景？”</p><p>高杉摇摇头，呼了口气，低头以一个有点亲昵的距离开口：“只是觉得你改主意未免有点快。”</p><p>“想听实话？”银时笑了起来，抬手摸了摸高杉的耳朵，“你过来的时候那个样子，我总不能看着你去死。”</p><p>高杉一愣。</p><p>他仿佛突然清醒过来，心头一凉。</p><p>“所以我都说了，别来这个表情。”银时叹了口气，放开手，弃疗般的瘫在草坪上，语气平板的感叹，“银桑我好难啊，我想救人一命，难道还是错的——”</p><p>“……不是。”高杉难得顿了顿，他低头看着银时偏头一脸不爽的样子，突然升起某种少年般的愧疚，低头去亲亲他的脸，低声，“不是这个意思。”</p><p>银时偏着头，顶着旁边的野草发呆。</p><p>他长得的确很不羁，但是盯着他侧脸仔细看时，却又会觉得银时的相貌里的确是有狐族鬼斧神工的精致的。</p><p>高杉低头试图和银时接吻无果，歪头亲了亲他的下巴，然后抬手拢住他的手，低声在他的耳畔开口求和：“你想让我怎么道歉？在这里做？”</p><p>银时发出一声“太天真了”的冷笑。</p><p>“按照你想的做，到你满意为止？”高杉哑声，舔了舔银时的耳朵，“不行吗？”</p><p>他难得示弱，脸色已经没有之前的惨败，而是恰到好处某种禁欲的苍白，身材也不再特别消瘦，肌肉的线条鲜明起来，脸颊倒是一如既往锐利的英俊，不得不说这个美人计使得恰巧在人的心坎上。</p><p>银时忍不住笑了起来，抬手抓住高杉的手，重新歪头过来，抬手拉着他的脖子下压，两个人的身体完全贴在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>正午刚过到太阳偏西。</p><p>阳光照在银时的皮肤上的时候总是显得白皙的刺眼，纵然银时保证了不会有人过来，室外的环境还是给人某种紧张和背德的快意。</p><p>高杉被折腾的一动也不想动，这个时候也没逞强了，躺在草坪上偏头，看着银时站起身，走到河边洗干净身上沾的液体和尘土。</p><p>银时抬手把水泼在肩膀上，水就救顺着他的脊柱留下来，滑过一个优美的线条，然后顺着他的动作重新落回河里。</p><p>银时抬起手把额发拢上去，这个动作让他看起来更具有锋芒，也微妙的更加年轻——哪怕高杉知道，年龄对于九尾狐大概不应该构成什么意义，银时看起来仍然是青年样貌，永远非常年轻的。</p><p>“你多大了？”高杉突然问。</p><p>银时一愣，扭头看了他一眼，然后笑了起来，甩了甩头上的水：“怎么？突然觉得自己是个嫩草了高杉君？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”高杉黑下脸，扭回头看着天空。</p><p>过去他只是不想死，现在他意识到自己不会立刻死了，却又突然开始想到衰老了。</p><p>我会老的，很快。他突然想。</p><p>在看着头顶的太阳的时候，他突然意识到，他会这么想，其中有一个原因大概是他喜欢上坂田银时了。</p><p>希望对方不是因为为了救自己，而是因为喜欢自己而与自己交合。</p><p>希望对方漫长的生命过去曾经没有别人。</p><p>希望对方永恒的未来中只有自己。</p><p>——不。</p><p>高杉闭上眼，把这些翻滚让人肮脏狼狈的妄念强行压在眼底。</p><p>他感到风传来，又重新睁开眼睛。</p><p>银时已经洗完了身体，没穿衣服的就又重新跑了过来，带着凉水气息的皮肤猛然贴了上来，感到高杉一个哆嗦，就哈哈哈的大笑了起来，然后才翻了个身，把尾巴变出来，堆积盖在两个人的身上。</p><p>高杉忍不住捉住其中的一个，用手指拢了拢，一点点梳理顺上面的毛。</p><p>“你以后要给我梳毛吗？”银时突发奇想似的说，“这些毛虽然一般不会乱，但是梳一梳还是很舒服的。”</p><p>高杉看他的表情，松开手里的尾巴，突然问：“以前也有过其他人给你梳毛吗？”</p><p>银时抬眼和他对视片刻，他的目光有一瞬间的审视，然后尾巴动了动，把高杉拉过来按在自己的怀里，亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脸，头放在高杉的肩头，才低声开口。</p><p>“想什么呢。当然有过了。不过已经不在了。”</p><p>——你看，是吧，又何必自取其辱呢。</p><p>高杉在心里说。</p><p>但是他还是重新抬起手，手指拢住银时的尾巴，小心的顺了顺那些柔软的长毛，偏头亲亲他的耳朵，哑声。</p><p>“……那以后我来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————TBC————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>